African (label) discography: 360 LP series
The label began in 1966 with this series; the series appeared with 182 numbers/volumes, of whom ca. 120 were released." [http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010. Actually we have been able to identify a number 182 which was presented at the Global Groove blog in Sept. 2011 (see below) so that the statement has to be updated. Correction: That release is 360.162. Check your own facts before impugning the authority! *360.001 - L'Afrique Danse № 1 Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012] 360001.a.jpg 360001.b.jpg *360.002 - L'Afrique Danse № 2 Global Groove blog, 7.5.2010, retrieved 7.5.2010; Rhysm Connection blog, 29.2.2012, 31.8.2012; Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012] File:African 360002 Front.jpg File:African 360002 Back.jpg *360.003 - L'Afrique Danse № 3 Global Groove blog, 6.5.2010, retrieved 7.5.2010; http://rhythmconnection.blogspot.de/2012/08/lafrique-danse-no-3-1966.html Rhythm Connection, 27.8.2012], 31.8.2012[ File:African 360003 Front.jpg File:African 360003 Back.jpg *360.004 - L'Afrique Danse № 4 Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012; Global Groove blog, 3.3.2010, 2.9.2012; Rhythm Connection blog, 1.9.2012, 2.9.2012 l'Afrique Danse, No. 4, front.jpg l'Afrique Danse, No. 4, back.jpg *360.005 - Le Docteur Nico et son Orchetsre - L'Afrique Danse № 5 Global Groove blog, 15.12.2009, retrieved 17.12.2010; Bolingo.org 12.2.2012 Docteur Nico, front.jpg Docteur Nico, back.jpg *360.006 - Franco, OrchestreO.K. Jazz - L'Afrique Danse N° 6 Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012 360006.a.jpg 360006.b.jpg *360.007 - Johnny Bokelo et son Orchestre, Dewayon, Orchestre Cobantou, Vox Negros - L’Afrique Danse N° 7 Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012 360007.a.jpg 360007.b.jpg *360.008 - Les Merveilles Du Passé N° 4 par le Seigneur Rochereau & L'African Fiesta National (1969) cdandlp.com, 10.2.2012; Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012 African 360008_1980s ed.jpg|1980s re-print 360008.b.jpg *360.009 - Tango Ya ba Vieux Kalle No. 2 - Le Seigneur et l'African Fiesta National Global Groove blog, 22.12.2010, retrieved 26.2.2011 File:African 360009 A.jpg File:African 360009 B.jpg *360.010 - Les Merveilles du Passé No 1 - Franco de Mi Amor - OK Jazz Bolingo.org. 12.2.2012; Global Groove blog, 10.6.2012, 12.6.2012 Franco de mi amor, front.jpg Franco de mi amor, back.jpg Franco de mi amor, label.jpg *360.011 - Docteur Nico Orchestre African Fiesta: L'Afrique Danse N° 8 Bolingo.org, 1.5.2012 African 360.011_CA-bol.jpg African 360.011_CB-bol.jpg *360.012 - Le Seigneur Rochereau et L'African Fiesta National - isa Bolingo.org African 360.012_CA_bol.jpg African 360.012_CB_bol.jpg *360.013 - Les Meilleurs du Passé - Orchestre Negro Succès, 1970 Global Groove blog, 20.1.2010; [http://dial-africa.blogspot.de/2012/07/orchestre-negro-succes-les-merveilles.html Dial Africa blog, 13.7.2012, 13.7.2012 African 360.013_CA_1000.jpg African 360.013_CB_1000.jpg African 360.013_LA_1000.jpg African 360.013_LB_1000.jpg *360.014 - (TSCHEZA 2003) - Orchestre Conga Succes: L'Afrique Danse, Les Merveilles du passe Bolingo.org, 21.8.2012 African 360014_AA_Bol.jpg African 360014_AB_Bol.jpg *360.015 - Les Merveilles du Passé - Orchetsre African Fiesta, 1970 Global Groove blog, 28.12.2009, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.016 - "Dynamite" Verckys et l'Orchestre "Vévé" (1970) Worldservice blog, 23.11.2008, 17.5.2012; Global Groove blog, 12.5.2012, 17.5.2012 Verckys, front.jpg Verckys, back.jpg Dynamite Veckys, label.jpg *360.017 - Le Grand Kalle, Don Gonzalo, Manu Digango et l'African Team Global Groove blog, 8.3.2010, 12.2.2012 African 360017_Kalle, Gonzalo, Dibango, front.jpg African 360017_Kalle, Gonzalo, Dibango, back.jpg *360.020 - L'Afrique Danse No. 9 - Docteur Nico, Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa Global Groove blog, 28.11.2009, 13.7.2012 African 360020_CA_GG.jpg African 360020_CB_GG.jpg *360.021 (360.105) - Kalle et l'African Team - Tango Ya Ba Wendo, Volume II Global Groove blog, 10.10.2011, 12.2.2012. This is a Kenyan pressing which does not refer to the catalogue numbering. We follow the discography at Bolingo.org, 12.2.2012, what means that this is in fact 360.021. Kalle, front.jpg Kalle, back.jpg Kalle, label.jpg *360.024 -''L'Afrique Danse No. 10 - Sukisa - Dr. Nico & L'Orcheste African Fiesta Sukisa'' cdandlp.com, 7.3.2012 African 360024_cdlp.jpg African 360 024 - B.jpg *360.031 - Sam Mangwana et le Festival des Maquisards Global Grove blog on 27.11.2014, 1.12.2014 African 360031 - A(gg).jpg African 360031 - C(gg).jpg African 360031 - L1(gg).jpg *360.032 - Verckys et l’Orchestre Veve – Verckys à Paris Global Groove, 14.4.2015, 3.7.2015 African 360.032.jpg African 360.032b.jpg African 360.032la.jpg *360.033 - L'Afrique Danse: L'Incomparable Gerard Kazembe et son Orchestre Jambo-Jambo Global Groove blog, 17.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360033 cover.jpg File:African 360033 backsleeve.jpg File:African 360033 Cover2.jpg *360.035 (Fiesta) - Johnny Pacheco Con Pete (Conde) Rodriguez ‎– La Perfecta Combinacion Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-1640126-1233926852.jpeg R-1640126-1233926833.jpeg R-1640126-1233926839.jpeg *360.036 - Huitieme Coupe d'Afrique des Nations de Football World Service blog, 9.2.2013, 24.2.2013 African-360.036-front.jpg African-360.036-back_sm.jpg African-360.036-label-A.jpg African-360.036-label-B.jpg *360.039 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango: O Boso, 1972 Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-614150-1156299736.jpeg *360.040 - Le Seigneur Rochereau & L'Orchestre Afrisa Global Groove blog, 8.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.044 - Trio Madjezi - Orchestre Sosoliso: Vol. 2 Global Groove blog, 19.12.2010, retrieved 26.2.2011 File:African 360044 A.jpg File:African 360044 B.jpg *360.045 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango, 1971 Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-1302567-1219754491.jpeg *360.047 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango: Soul Makossa, 1972 Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-648913-1260090298.jpeg *360.048 (Fiesta and African) - Manu Dibango: Makossa Man, Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-1438581-1315872377.jpeg *360.050 - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 20.4.2010, retrieved 20.4.2010 File:African 360050 Front.jpg File:African 360050 Back.jpg *360.051 - Succes d'Hier - Various Artists Global Groove blog, 18.10.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.052 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango: Super Kumba, 1974 (Fiesta) Discogs, 26.5.2012, 1975 (African) Discogs, 26.5.2012 R-150-553202-1309531433.jpeg R-2308780-1276342110.jpeg R-2308780-1276342115.jpeg R-2308780-1276342126.jpeg R-2308780-1276342132.jpeg *360.054 (Fiesta) - Ekambi Brillant: Africa Oumba cdandlp.com, 13.6.2012 2938655782.jpg *360.055 - Orchestre Sossoliso: Trio Madiesi Global Groove blog, 25.6.2010, retrieved 25.6.2010; Snap, Crackle & Pop blog, 30.6.2014, 3.7.2014 File:Trio Madjesi, front.jpg File:Trio Madjesi, back.jpg *360.058 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango: Africadelic cdandlp.com, 13.6.2012 Fiesta 360058_CA.jpg Fiesta 360058_CB.jpg Fiesta 360058_L1.jpg *360.062 - Orchestre Kiam: Editions Veve Lucky Psychic Hut blog, 4.3.2010, retrieved 9.8.2010 Global Groove blog, 2.3.2011, retrieved 8.3.2011 File:African 360062 Front.jpg File:360062 Back.jpg *360.063 - Orchestre Lipua-Lipua: Editions Vévé Dial Africa blog, 23.11.2010, retrieved 23.11.2010 Global Groove blog, 11.7.2011, retrieved 12.7.2011 File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) C A 1000.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) C B 1000.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) L A.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) L B.jpg *360.064 - Editions Bella-Bella - Orchestre Bella-Bella - Les Frères Soki Global Groove blog, 23.5.2011, retrieved 31.5.2011 File:African 360064 CA.jpg File:African 360064 CB.jpg *360.070 - OK Jazz - Authenticité (1970s); "Early Recording beetwen 1961 & 1964" Global Groove blog, 18.1.2010, 1.7.2012; cdandlp.com, 1.7.2012; Bolingo.org, 1.7.2012 African 360.070.jpg African 360.070_CB.jpg *360.071 - African Fiesta Global Groove blog, 26.6.2012, 29.6.2012 African Fiesta, front.jpg African Fiesta, back.jpg *360.072 - OK Jazz Autenticité (Volume 3) - OK Jazz (De la Lune - Mujos - Franco - Verckys) Bolingo.org, 1.7.2012 African 360.072_CA_Bo.jpg African 360.072_CB_Bo.jpg *360.073 - Editions Vévé (1975) Global Groove blog, 1.9.2010, retrieved 11.9.2010 File:African 360077 C F.jpg File:African 360073 C B.jpg *360.079 (Fiesta) - Manu Dibango: African Rythm Machine, 1975 Discogs, 13.6.2012 R-3129265-1317126391.jpeg *360.080 (Fiesta) - Kemayo: Africa L'an 2000, mid 1970s cdandlp.com, 13.6.2012 Fiesta 360080_cdlp.jpg *360.083 - Franco: 20e Anniversaire (2LPs) Rhythm Cnx blog, 2.1.2013, 24.2.2013 Franco - 20eme front.jpg Franco - 20eme back.jpg Franco - 20eme inside A.jpg Franco - 20eme inside B.jpg *360.086 - Orchestre "Les Grands Maquisards" Global Groove blog, 12.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.089 - African Party Vol. 1 Global Groove blog, 29.5.2011, retrieved 31.5.2011 File:African 360089 CA.jpg File:African 360089 CB.jpg *360.090 - African Party Volume 2 cd&lp.com, 5.2.2016 African 360 090 - A.jpg African 360 090 - B.jpg *360.093 - L'Afrique Danse avec L'Orchestre Bella Bella & Soki Vangu, (p) 1976/1977 Global Groove blog, 13.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360093 Front.jpg File:African 360093 back.jpg *360.094 - L'Afrique Danse avec L'Orchestre Shama-Shama, 1977 Global Groove blog, 18.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360094 Front.jpg File:African 360094 Back.jpg *360.096 - African Party, Franco & Orchestre T.P. O.K. Jazz Global Groove blog, 21.3.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360096 Front.jpg File:African 360096 Back.jpg *360.102 - L'Afrique Danse avec Mpongo Love Dial Africa blog, 3.8.2011, 27.1.2012; Global Groove blog, 26.8.2019 File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) CA 1000.jpg File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) CB 1000.jpg File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) L1 1000.jpg File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) L2 1000.jpg *360.103 - OK Jazz - Autenthicité (Vol. 5) (1977) Global Groove blog, 11.9.2009, 1.7.2012 OK Jazz, front.jpg OK Jazz_Autehticite5, back.jpg *360.105 - Franco et l'Orchestre T.P.O.K. Jazz Global Groove blog, 28.7.2009, 12.2.2012 Franco, front_African 360105.jpg Franco, back_African 360105.jpg *360.106 - Orchestre Vévé Bolingo.org, 1.5.2012; Akabola Music blog, 6.1.2009, 28.4.2012; cdandlp.com, 15.4.2012; des vox africaines blog, 5.8.2010, 1.5.2012; Dial Africa blog, 28.4.2012, 1.5.2012 Orchestre Vévé (African 360.106)_C1_500.jpg Orchestre Vévé (African 360.106)_C2_500.jpg Orchestre Vévé (African 360.106)_L1_500.jpg Orchestre Vévé (African 360.106)_L2_500.jpg *360.107 - African Jazz - Authenticité Volume 5 Dial Africa blog, 27.1.2012, 27.1.2012 African 360107_CA_1000.jpg African 360107_CB_1000.jpg African 360107_LA_1000.jpg African 360107_LB_1000.jpg *360.108 - Franco & Orchestre T.P. OK Jazz. Volume 3 cd&lp.com, 5.2.2016 African 360 108 - A.jpg *360.109 - Les Editions Vévé présentent l'Orchestre Kamale et son célèbre chanteur Nyboma (Davos) Global Groove blog, 25.2.2011, retrievd 26.2.2011 File:African 360109 front.jpg File:African 360109 back.jpg *360.110 - L'Afrique danse avec Ya Tamba Boloingo.org, 1.7.2012 African 360.110_CA_Bo.jpg African 360.110_CB_Bo.jpg *360.111 - L'Afrique Danse avec les Orchestres Kiam, Lipua Lipua Global Groove blog, 9.9.2010, retrieved 11.9.2010 File:African 360111 C-A.jpg File:African 360111 C-B.jpg *360.112 - L'Afrique Danse (avec L'Orchestre Les Trois Frères et al.) Global Groove blog, 6.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.114/115 - "Franco" Luambo Makiadi & his O.K. Jazz -'', Live Recording of the Afro European Tour (1978) Global Groove blog, 11.12.2011, 18.1.2012 Franco, front.jpg Franco, back.jpg *360.117 - ''L'Afrique Danse - Les Orchestres Zaiko Langa Langa, Viva La Musica, Les Trois Frères Global Groove blog, 30.11.2010, retrieved 18.12.2010 *360.118 (Fiesta) - Orchestre Les Bantous De La Capitale (p) 1968 Global Groove blog, 11.5.2012, 26.5.2012; Dial Africa blog, 26.5.2012, 26.5.2012 Fiesta 360118_CA_1000.jpg Fiesta 360118_CB_1000.jpg Fiesta 360118_LA_1000.jpg Fiesta 360118_LB_1000.jpg *360.119 - "Seigneur Ley on Tour" & Orchestre Afrisa International (2LP-Set) cd & lp.com, 5.2.2016 African 360 119 - A.jpg *360.121 - Zaiko Langa Langa (L'Afrique Danse), (p) 1978 Global Groove blog, 14.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360117 Front.jpg File:African 360121.jpg *360.123 - Orchestre International Akweza de Libreville Dial Africa blog, 5.4.2011, retieved 5.4.2011; Global Groove blog, 20.4.2012, 21.4.2012 File:African 360123 CA 1000.jpg File:African 360123 CB 1000.jpg File:African 360123 LA.jpg File:African 360123 LB 1000.jpg *360.124 - Authenticite OK Jazz 1960/62 Franco et TPOK Jazz Restored blog, 1.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 Global Groove blog, 27.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360124 front.jpg File:OK Jazz, back.jpg *320.125 - OK Jazz – Authenticité 1960/62 Global Groove blog, 22.1.2016, 4.2.2016 Franco's OK Jazz, voorkant.jpg Franco's OK Jazz, achterkant.jpg *360.130 - Orchestre Stukas - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 8.11.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 File:African 360130 CA.jpg File:African 360130 CB.jpg *360.131 - Orchestre Stukas - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 14.1.2012, retrieved 15.1.2012 Orchestre Stukas, front.jpg Orchestre Stukas, back.jpg *360.132 - Orchestre TO OK Jazz - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 6.6.2011, retrieved 7.6.2011 File:African 360132 CA.jpg File:African 360132 CB.jpg *360.140 - Seigneur Rochereau Tabu Ley / L'African Fiesta Vol. I: "Belle Epoque" cd & lp.com, 5.2.2015 African 360 140 - A.jpg *360.141 - Seigneur Rochereau Tabu Ley & L'African Fiesta Vol 2: "Belle Epoque" Global Groove blog, 12.3.2016, 2.4.2016 Rochereau, voorkant.jpg Rochereau, achterkant.jpg *360.142 - Merveilles du Passé - Hommage au Grand Kalle Joseph Kabasele et L'African Jazz. Vol. 1 cd & lp.com, 5.2.2015 African 360 142 - A.jpg African 360 142 - B.jpg *360.143 Merveilles du Passé. Hommage au Grand Kallé, Joseph Kabassele et l'African Jazz, Vol. 2, 1984 Global Groove blog, 25.9.2010 , retrieved 5.10.2010; cd & lp.com, 5.2.2016, with anothe edition; the cover is similar to the covor to Vol. 1 File:African 360143 A.jpg File:African 360143 B.jpg African 360 143 - A (princeth).jpg African 360 143 - B (princeth).jpg *360.144 - Les Merveilles du Passé. Franco et l'Orchestre OK Jazz (1984) Global Groove blog, 8.1.2012, 18.1.2012 African 360144_CA.jpg African 360144_CB.jpg *360.145 - Les Merveilles du Passé 1965. Kwami Nico Rochereau, 1985 Global Groove blog, 22.1.2012, 22.1.2012 Kwamy Nico Rochereau, front.jpg Kwamy Nico Rochereau, back.jpg *360.146 - Les Merveilles du Passé (1962-1964) (Vol.1) Bantous Jazz, 1985 File:Banous Jazz Vol1.jpg File:Banous Jazz Vol1 back.jpg File:African 360146 L A.jpg File:African 360146 L B.jpg *360.047 - Les Merveilles du Passé (1962-1964) (Vol. 2) Bantous Jazz cd & lp.com, 5.2.2016; Global Groove blog, 26.6.2019 Bantous Jazz, front.jpg Bantous Jazz, back.jpg Bantous Jazz, african 360.147, label.jpg *360.149 - Rochereau-San Manguana (sic!) el l'African Fiesta National, Belle Epoque Vol 4 Global Groove blog, 19.10.2009, 2.4.2016 Rochereau-San Manguana, front.jpg Rochereau-San Manguana, back.jpg *360.150 - Rochereau-San Manguana (sic!) el l'African Fiesta National, Belle Epoque Vol 3 Global Groove blog, 6.9.2009, 2.4.2016 Rochereau, front.jpg Rochereau, back.jpg *360.151 - Merveilles du Passé 1963-1965 - Docteur Nico, Orchestre African Fiesta Global Groove, 9.11.2013, 15.11.2013 360051_AGG.jpg 360151Docteur Nico, back.jpg *360.152 - Merveilles du Passé 1963-1965. Eternal Docteur Nico, Orchestre African Fiesta cd & lp.com, 5.2.2016 African 360 152 - A.jpg African 360 152 - B.jpg *360.153 - Franklin Boukaka & Cercul Jazz, Negro Band & Negro Succes Les Merveilles du Passé 1967 Bolingo.org, 21.8.2012; World Service blog, 5.4.2009, 18.9.2012; Global Groove blog, 10.3.2012, 18.9.2012 African 360153_AA_Bol.jpg African 360153_AB_Bol.jpg *360.154 - Les Bantous de la Capitale: Les Merveilles du Passé 1963, 1986 Global Groove blog, 13.1.2010, 21.8.2012; cdandlp.com, 21.8.2012; Bolingo.org, 21.8.2012 African 360154_AA_GG.jpg African 360154_AB_Bol.jpg *360.155 - Les Merveilles du Passé 1968 1969 Les Grands Maquisards, 1986 Global Groove blog, 6.12.2011, retrieved 6.12.2011 File:African 360155 A.jpg File:African 360155 B.jpg *360.156 - Franco et l'Orchestre OK Jazz: Les Merveilles du Passé 1963 Global Groove blog, 24.2.2016, 30.3.2016 360.156.jpg *360.157 - Les Merveilles du Passé (1966) Los Nickelos, 1986 Dial Africa blog, 2.5.2011, retrieved 3.5.2011 File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) CA 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) CB 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) LA 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) LB 1000.jpg *360.158 - Franco et l'OK Jazz: Merveilles du Passé 1957 1958 Global Groove blog, 3.12.2010, retrieved 24.11.2011 File:African 360158 A.jpg File:African 360158 B.jpg *360.160 - Eternel Docteur Nico et l’Orchestre African Fiesta - Merveilles du Passé 1967 Global Groove blog, 21.1.2016, 4.2.2016 Docteur Nico, voorkant cd.jpg Docteur Nico, achterkant.jpg *360.161 - Nico, Rochereau, Dechaud & Mizele. African Fiesta - Meveilles du Passé 1963 Global Groove (blog), 23.6.2016, 4.2.2016 Merveilles du Passé 1963, voorkant cd.jpg Merveilles du Passé 1963, achterkant.jpg *360.162 - African Fiesta, Nico, Rochereau & Izedi - Merveilles du Passé 1962 1963 Global Groove blog, 30.9.2011, retrieved 3.10.2011 File:African 360182 A GG.jpg File:African 360182 B GG.jpg *360.163 - Depuissant, Rochereau, Dechaud, Mujos, Izedi: Merveilles Du Passé - African Fiesta 1962 1963, 1980s cdandlp.com: "Rare early 60's rumbas by various congolese combos", 21.6.2012; Dial Africa blog, 29.6.2012, 29.6.2012 African 360.163_AA_1000.jpg African 360.163_AB_1000.jpg African 360.163_LA_1000.jpg African 360.163_LB_1000.jpg *360.164 - Merveilles du Passé - Les Années 50 Holy Warbles blog, July 2010, retrieved 18.7.2010; Global Groove blog, 23.6.2012, 24.6.2012 File:African 360164 Cover A.jpg File:African 360164 Back.jpg *360.165 - L'Orchestre Cobantou de Dewayon - Merveilles du Passé 1968-1969 Global Groove blog, 17.12.2010, retrieved 18.12.2010 File:African 360165 F.jpg File:African 360165 Back.jpg *360.166 - Les Maquisards et Sam Mangwana - Merveilles du Passé 1968 Bolingo.org, 25.6.2012 360166.a.jpg 360166.b.jpg *360.167 - Vicky, Kwamy, Edo et l'O.K. Jazz - Merveilles Du Passe 1961 cdandlp.com, 10.2.2012; Global Groove blog, 26.2.2012, 26.2.2012 Vicky, Kwamy & Edo, front.jpg Vicky, Kwamy & Edo, back.jpg *360.068 - Merveilles du Passé 1962. Franco, Vicky et l'OK Jazz cd & lp.com, 5.2.2016 African 360 168 - A.jpg African 360 168 - B.jpg =References= =Bibliography/Sources= *''Attempting reconstruction of the "African" Label LP 360.000 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/African/africatno.htm, retrieved 28.5.2010 *''Attempting reconstrution of the "African" 45 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/45/african45/african_45.htm, retrieved 24.11.2010 *''Sono'' by Alastair Johnston, URL: http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html, retrieved 28.5.2010 Category:Dial Africa - Record labels Category:Record labels